


Twas The Night After Purim

by Treon



Series: Purim at Night Vale [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: There are stacks and stacks of hamentaschen all over town
Series: Purim at Night Vale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652194
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Twas The Night After Purim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



It's almost after Purim. Pesach is coming.

Welcome to Night Vale!

In case you're wondering why I'm whispering... Our studio is now so chock-full of packages, it's impossible to enter. So we moved our regularly scheduled broadcasts to the basement. Hopefully, the little ones will not find us here. 

I have very sad news for you, ladies and gentlemen. Last night, our Evil Vizier was strolling out and about when he got crushed by an extremely tall pile of brightly-colored packages. Emergency services have been working throughout the day to clear out the rubble. Despite the fact that these packages are mostly filled with little bits of paper that weigh nothing, they have only managed to locate the Vizier's ears.

Until we find a solution the problem of the ever-increasing packages filled with delights, the Night Vale Sanitation Department would like to advise all residents not to stack their packages too high in the middle of the street. Evil Viziers may be lurking about.

In other news, some people are claiming that our town has been flooded by _too many_ cookies. How, do I ask you, can there be _too many_ cookies? These triangles are filled with gooey goodness.

Several fights have broken out over the past day between pro-poppy and anti-poppy factions. Watch out, listeners! Be careful which cookie you munch! 

There is a loud knocking at the door. Very loud and insistent knocking. I do not want to answer the door. There is no room in the studio for any more packages, and it will not be long before the basement is filled with packages as well.

But I do really love those cookies.

Wish me luck, listeners. I'm going to answer the door.

And now, for the Weather:

Turns out, we just had a visitor from the Night Vale Yeshiva. He hummed, and he waved his hands, and he was very insistent. It seems they have come up with a solution for our town's package problem. According to Jewish tradition, an incantation at midday just before Pesach would ensure that all the chametz in town would magically disappear into the void of "not really there". 

He also gave me another package! 

So there you have it. We just need to wait a month.

I'm sure we can find something to do with these cookies until then.

And until then... Good night, Night Vale. Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Weather is "Positive" by "Lipa & Matt Dubb"


End file.
